


Učitel a žák [Upraveno]

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syn Jamese Moriartyho potřebuje (dalšího) nového učitele. Každý takový učitel měl u Jima jen několika měsíční trvanlivost... no ale pak se ukázal na scéně Sebastian Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Učitel a žák [Upraveno]

„Z toho co jsem si o vás přečetl... Jste zaměřen na spoustu věcí.“ řekl Moriarty s vážnou tváří a pohlédl na muže před sebou, který zareagoval pouze přikývnutím. „Takže ho naučíte všechno, co vám řeknu?“

Muž opět přikývl.

„Moc toho nenamluvíte, že?“

„Mluvím, jen když mám co říct a je to potřeba.“

„Líbíte se mi, pane Morane.“ řekl Moriarty a vstal. „Příjmu vás, o tom není pochyb. Teď pojďte, ukážu vám syna.“ dodal, než vyrazil z místnosti.

Moran ho mlčky následoval.

„Možná, že vám to připadne, jako by jste mu dělal chůvu, ale neberte to tak... on je prostě takový. Chci abyste tady byl od sedmi ráno do devíti večer a věnoval se mu.“ s těmi slovy vstoupil Moriarty na balkon.

Moran ho poslušně následoval.

Moriarty ukázal na chlapce na zahradě. Ten seděl na lavečce a pohupoval nohama. Šlo poznat, že je myšlenkami jinde.

„On je...“ Moran se odmlčel. „Myslel jsem, že bude mladší.“ řekl nakonec.

„Nejste jeho první učitel.“ Moriarty se otočil a zamířil zpět do pracovny s Moranem v patách. „Napíšu vám, co všechno chci, aby jste ho naučil, a pak můžete odejít. Zítra tady buďte v sedm.“

Moran přikývl.

 

*-*

 

Moran následoval Moriartyho zahradou k altánu.

Sídlo Moriartyho rodiny bylo rozlehlé. Patřili mezi ty hodně vlivné. Vlastně patřili do té nejbohatší trojice. Oni, Adlerovi a Holmesovi. Nikdo si to u nich nechtěl zkazit. S jistotou by totiž věděli, že končí.

Moran si uvědomil, že nikdy pro takové lidi nedělal.

Vstoupili do altánu, ve kterém seděl na stole Moriartyho syn.

„Jamesi, co jsem ti říkal o sezení na stole?!“ zamračil se Moriarty.

„Že na nich nemám sedět.“ odrecitoval s úsměvem Jim.

Moriarty ho probodl pohledem.

Jim seskočil ze stolu a dopadl před svého otce.

„Jamesi, tohle je tvůj nový učitel.“ Moriarty ukázal na Morana. „ Seznamte se.“ dodal, než odešel.

Jim si prohlédl nového učitele od hlavy až k patě. Dvakrát si ho obešel, než promluvil. „Jak se jmenuješ?“

„Moran.“

„Ne, to ne... Já chci slyšet tvoje jméno.“

„Sebastian.“ odpověděl po chvíli váhání Moran.

„Já jsem Jim. Sedni.“ Jim ukázal na lavečku.

Seb poslechl a Jim se usadil hned vedle něj.

„Sebastian... Sebastian...“ mumlal Jim. „Oh ano! Budu ti říkat Sebby!“ rozzářil se nakonec.

Sebastian pozvedl obočí.

„Sebby... Jo, to se mi líbí.“ uculil se Jim. „Co mě budeš učit?“ zeptal se náhle o něco vážněji.

„No... Zítra začneme s...“ Seb se odmlčel.

Jim ho pozoroval, zatímco čekal.

„Asi začneme s historii rodiny.“ řekl nakonec Sebastian.

„To je nuda.“ zabručel Jim.

„A co by jste rád probíral?“

„Ty se mě... ptáš..? Co chci probírat?“

„No... Ano...“ přikývl Sebastian.

Jim na něj užasle hleděl. Ještě nikdy se ho neptali na názor. Vždycky mu to přikázali a o to víc to nerad dělal.

Sebastian se držel pravidla – ať se staráš o kohokoliv, měj s ním dobrý vztah, jinak přesvědčí zaměstnavatele, aby tě vyhodil. Přišlo mu normální zeptat se Jima na názor.

Jim se nadšeně usmál a vrhl se mu kolem krku. „Ty budeš úžasný učitel!“

Seb se váhavě pousmál. Začal dobře, ještě ho nenaštval.

 

*-*

 

K velkému překvapení všech se Jim ochotně učil. Učil se rychle a dobře. Hlavně proto, že probírali převážně jen to co chtěl on.

Sebastianovi bylo jedno co ho z Moriartyho seznamu učí. Důležité pro něj bylo, že se mu to daří a dostává plat.

Jim se dokonce naučil celou historii rodiny. Udělal to hlavně proto, aby udělal na Morana dojem. 

Sebastian ho také naučil střílet, šermovat, jezdit na koni a hromadě společenských pravidel.

Jim vyměnil hodně učitelů, ale tohle se žádnému nepovedlo. Jim všechny své učitele doháněl k šílenství, dokud sami neodešli.

Nikdy si žádného nevážil, ale Sebastiana si oblíbil. Byl to první učitel, který byl ochoten mu naslouchat a poslouchat.

Jim ho dokonce donutil, aby mu tykal. Sebastianovi se to ze začátku moc nelíbilo, ale později za to byl rád.

Moran si uvědomil, že má Jima rád.

Bylo to pro něj něco nového vzhledem k tomu, že nikdy své klienty neměl rád. Vždy to byli rozmazlení parchanti, které by nejraději zastřelil.

Jim nebyl takový. No... teda v jiném slova smyslu. Často k rozmazlenému parchantovi moc nechybělo, ale i tak by ho nedokázal zastřelit.

Jediné, co se Sebastianovi nepovedlo, bylo, že neodnaučil Jima jednomu zvyku a to, že když začal Seb něco číst, Jim se mu uvelebil na klíně. Seb zkoušel snad už všechno, ale Jim to dělal stále.

Nakonec to Seb vzdal a nechal i provokativního čtení ve stoje. Nejednou se přistihl nad myšlenkou, že mu to vlastně nevadí, že se mu to líbí.

 

*-*

 

Seděli zrovna na jedné louce na pozemku. Seb předčítal z knihy, zatímco Jim zaujímal místo na jeho klíně.

Sebastian otočil list a pokračoval ve čtení. Jim měl hlavu položenou na jeho rameni a foukal mu na ucho. Sebastianovi se ho dařilo úspěšně ignorovat. Co nejklidnějším hlasem četl o tom, jak lovit.

„Já nechci lovit...“ zamumlal po chvíli Jim.

„Nenutím tě k lovu, ale tohle musíš umět.“

„Budeš lovit za mě?“

Seb jen pokrčil rameny. „Teď mi ale řekni, jak správně lovit.“

Jim mlčel. Zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval do knížky, ale Seb ji založil palcem a zavřel.

„Zamiř a zmáčkni spoušť?“ prohodil Jim a pohlédl na učitele.

Seb se pousmál. „To jsi to vzal velmi stručně... Jak bys oběť zastřelil?“

„Já ne... To ty je budeš střílet.“ usmál se Jim.

„Spolupracuj.“ zamračil se Moran.

„Nejlépe jednou ránou, tak aby se zvíře netrápilo.“ odrecitoval Jim.

Seb přikývl. „Slib, že nebudeš jak tvůj děda, který se s oblibou díval na to, jak se zvíře kroutilo klidně i hodinu, než konečně zemřelo.“

„Neboj.“ mávl rukou Jim. „Stejně ty zvířata budeš zabíjet ty.“

Sebastian opět otevřel knihu. Po chvíli ho ale opět přerušil Jim otázkou.

„Kdy se vrátíme?“

„Až dočtu tuhle lekci a ty mi správně odpovíš.“

„Nemůžeme pro dnešek otázky vynechat a jen se tak projet?“ ptal se dál Jim. „Myslím si totiž, že mi jízda na koni ještě moc nejde.“

„Kdyby ti nešla, nejsme tady.“prohodil Seb s klidem. „Navíc nemáme čas na jízdu, jelikož tě chci ještě dneska naučit alespoň pár základních kroků k tanci.“

Jim se narovnal. „Vážně? Co a kde?“

„Společenský tanec...“ odpověděl Seb a zamyslel se. „Tam u vás se snad najde nějaký volný sál...“

„Pojď budeme tančit teď! Tady a teď!“ vyhrkl nadšeně Jim.

Sebastian zamával knížku. „Ještě jsme neskončili.“ upozornil ho.

Jim se opět uvelebil v jeho klíně. „Ale pak si zatančíme.“

Seb bez odpovědi začal číst.

 

*-*

 

Moran nakonec otázky vynechal, za což byl Jim rád. Mezitím co šel ke koním, aby do sedla schoval knihu, Jim kolem něj nadšeně poskakoval.

„Tady a teď tančit nebudeme.“ prohodil Seb.

Jim se zarazil. „Co-Cože? Proč ne?“ Chytil Sebastiana za paži a začal s ním lomcovat. „Sebby, já chci tančit!“

„Budeš, ale až doma.“ uklidňoval ho Seb.

„Ale já chci tančit venku.“ trucoval dál Jim.

„Tak tě ty kroky naučím v altánu.“ pokrčil rameny Moran. „Je tam dost místa, když odděláme stůl...“

Jim se rozzářil. „Děkuji!“ vyhrkl nadšeně a dal Sebastianovi pusu na tvář, než se vyšvihl do sedla.

Seb překvapeně zamrkal.

„Pospěš, Sebby!“

 

*-*

 

„Takže ty se mnou nebudeš tančit..?“ zeptal se Jim.

Seb si povzdechl. Stáli v altánu, kde si udělali prostor k tanci.

„Tak znovu... Naučím tě základní kroky.“ začal Sebastian. „a zítra se mnou přijde jedna slečna, mimochodem jmenuje se Molly, a s ní budeš tančit.“

„Ale já chci tančit s tebou!“ odsekl Jim.

„Víš moc dobře, že by to nešlo.“ zavrtěl hlavou Seb. „A teď sleduj.“ řekl a naznačil kroky.

Jim si povzdechl a s podmračeným pohledem ho poslušně sledoval.

 

*-*

 

„Slečna Hooperová?“ ozval se Moriarty.

Molly sebou leknutím trhla. „A-ano, pane?“

„Dobré ráno, pane.“ řekl Seb.

Moriarty kývl na pozdrav.

„Už jsem tady!“ vyhrkl Jim, když vstoupil. Pohlédl se zájmem na Molly.

„Pane...“ Molly naznačila mírnou úklonu.

Moriarty se otočil a odešel.

„Myslím, že jsi prošla.“ pokýval hlavou Jim.

„P-prošla?“ podivila se Molly a tázavě pohlédla na Morana.

„Kdyby ne, tak tě nechá vyhodit.“ vysvětlil Sebastian.

„Sebby!“ vyhrkl nadšeně Jim. Dvěma skoky se dostal ke svému učiteli a vrhl se mu kolem krku.

Seb ho chytil za rameny a odtáhl ho. Přitom ignoroval Jimovo nespokojené mrčení.

 

 

„Teď mi ukaž, jak pozvat někoho k tanci.“ řekl Sebastian.

„Tak jo.“ usmál se Jim a přiskočil k Molly.

„Chyba.“ zastavil ho Seb.

Jim na něho překvapeně pohlédl. „Vždyť jsem ani nezačal!“

„Začneš už tím, jak k ní přistoupíš.“ Sebastian příkladně došel k Molly a naznačil úklonu.

Molly se pousmála a přikývla.

„Smím prosit?“

Molly natáhla ruku.

Seb ji opatrně chytil a naznačil letmou pusu na hřbet ruky, než se narovnal a odvedl ji doprostřed sálu.

„Teď ty.“ Seb odstoupil od Molly, zatímco sledoval Jima, jak k ní přistoupil.

„Byl bych poctěn, kdyby kráska jako vy si se mnou zatančila.“ řekl až slavnostně Jim.

Molly překvapeně zamrkala.

„Tak počkat... Máš ji pozvat k tanci ne do postele..!“ vyhrkl Seb.

„Ale vždyť v tom není... No tak jo...“ Jim se usmál na Molly. „Smím prosit?“

Molly se váhavě usmála a natáhla ruku.

Další dny se učili tančit čtyři druhy tance. Po většinou venku. Sebastian sebou bral Molly vždy když se rozhodl učit Jima chování k ženám, jelikož i v tomto okruhu měl lehké nedostatky.

 

*-*

 

Sebastian chtěl vstoupit do domu, když mu do cesty vstoupil Moriarty. „Ani si nemusíte sundávat kabát.“ řekl, než stačil Seb pozdravit.

„Pardon, pane?“ Sebastian vypadal šokovaně. Pracuje tady v poklidu už přes půl roku, co je najednou za problém?! 

„Jim dnes brzy ráno vzal svého koně a odjel kamsi na východ. Po třech hodinách se vrátil jeho kůň a my ho teď nemůžeme najít.“ vysvětlil Moriarty.

„Asi vím kde je...“ přikývl Seb. Jistým způsobem ho to uklidnilo.

 

*-*

 

Sebastian věděl, že na východě Jima zajímá pouze jediná věc a to bylo jezero. Během hodiny a půl se k němu dostal. Nepletl se, Jim stál po pas ve vodě.

Sebastian zastavil koně a seskočil na zem. „Jime, co to..?“

„Ahoj, Sebby.“ usmál se Jim.

Sebastian se zastavil na kraji jezera. „Co tady děláš?“ zeptal se, zatímco se rozhlížel.

Na zemi u velkého kamene leželi Jimova košile a boty.

„Já... naučíš mě plavat?“ zamumlal Jim a dál hleděl před sebe na jezero.

„Cože? Pojď na břeh.“ zamračil se Seb.

Jim místo toho udělal dva kroky dopředu. „Nauč mě plavat.“

„Ty neumíš..! Jime, pojď sem!“ vyhrkl Seb.

„Vždycky jsem chtěl umět plavat. Jít do jezera a zažít ten pocit... Možná proto, že mi to otec zakázal.“

„Zakázal?!“ Sebastian si rychle sundal kabát a začal si rozepínat košili.

„Jo, protože... Můj starší bratr Richard byl dobrý plavec. Dokud se při potápění nezamotal do řas. Od toho co se utopil mám zakázáno chodit k jezeru.“ Jim si povzdechl a udělal dalších pár kroků dopředu, dokud neměl hladinu vody po krk.

„Jime, stůj!“ vyštěkl Seb.

Jim se otočil. „Sundej si i boty. Otec to tu nechal vyklidit. Na dně je jen hladký písek.“ informoval s úsměvem Jim.

Seb poslechl. „Hlavně se už nehýbej...“ řekl vážně, zatímco vstoupil do vody.

„Bojíš se o mě?“ zazubil se Jim.

Moran se zamračil. „Samozřejmě, že ano. B...“zarazil se, když se Jim nadšeně usmál. „Děláš si srandu?! Nedělej to!“ zavrčel podrážděně, ale v očích měl strach a starost.

Jim na něj mrknul, než skočil dozadu. Voda ho pohltila a on už nevyplaval.

Sebastian se rychle vrhl za ním. Během chvíle se k němu dostal. Jim byl schoulený v klubíčku a usmíval se na něj. Seb ho chytil kolem pasu a vyplaval s ním nad hladinu.

Jim objímal Sebastiana kolem krku. „Ty umíš plavat!“ vyhrkl s úsměvem, zatímco se snažil popadnout dech.

„Proč jsi to udělal?!“ zavrčel Moran a zamířil ke břehu.

„Chci umět plavat!“

„Schoulený v klubíčku toho moc nezaplaveš!“

Jim se dostal z jeho sevření. Voda mu byla po prsa. „Nauč mě to!“

„Jo a přijde na to tvůj otec a vyhodí mě.“ opačil Seb.

„Ale no tak, Sebby.“ zaškemral Jim, zatímco se k němu začal opět tulit. „Prosím~“

„Ty chceš, aby mě vyhodil?“ zamračil se Seb.

Jim omotal ruce kolem jeho hrudi a tiskl se k němu. „Jistě, že ne. Ale kdo by mu to řekl? Od Richiho smrti sem skoro nikdo nechodí.“

„A co to skoro?“

„Sebby~“ zakňučel Jim.

„Dáš pak pokoj?“

Jim se rozzářil. „To je souhlas, že jo?!“

Seb si povzdechl. „Tak fajn.“ řekl odevzdaně.

„Děkuji! Díky, Sebby!“ Jim z nadšení vlepil Sebastianovi krátkou pusu na rty.

Sebastian na něj překvapeně hleděl. Nakonec se pousmál a začal mu říkat, co má dělat.

 

*-*

 

Jim se dokázal držet nad hladinou, aniž by kolem sebe cákal vodu, ale plavání se tomu ještě říkat nedalo. Sebastiana opravdu potěšily jeho pokroky.

Byli tam přes hodinu, když Seb začal nahlas přemýšlet, jestli si nedělá Moriarty starosti.

Jim nad tím mávl rukou. „Buď v klidu. Poslal jsem k němu svého koně.“

„A on si myslí, že si z něho spadl a teď někde ležíš ve smrtelných křečí.“

„Vážně?“ podivil se Jim, zatímco následoval učitele na břeh. „Já myslel, že to pochopí.“

„Jak by to měl chápat?“ zarazil se Moran.

Jim se posadil na kámen, u kterého měl věci. „Westwood poslouchá jen mě. Myslel jsem, že pochopí, že jsem ho poslal.“ na chvíli se odmlčel, ale nakonec pokrčil rameny.

Jim zkoumavě pohlédl na Morana, který se obul a natáhl si košili. „Můžu mít dotaz?“

Seb na něj tázavě pohlédl.

„Jak vysvětlíš otci, že jsme oba mokří? Pravdu mu říct nemůžeš.“ prohodil Jim.

Seb se zarazil. „Doufám, že víš, že tě nenávidím.“ řekl a promnul si čelo, zatímco se usadil.

„Já vím.“ uculil se Jim. Vyskočil na nohy a odcupital k učiteli. Sedl si vedle něj, obejmul ho kolem hrudi a tiskl se k němu.

Sebastian zvedl ruku a položil ji kolem jeho ramen.

Jim zavřel oči se spokojeným úsměvem. „Děkuji, Sebby.“ šeptl.

„Za co tentokrát?“ zeptal se Sebastian.

„Že jsi můj.“

Moran se zarazil, ale nakonec se pousmál. Obejmul ho i druhou rukou a dal mu pusu do vlasů.

 

*-*

 

Sebastian stál na chodbě a rozhlížel se. Čekal na Jima, který si šel pro něco do Moriartyho pracovny.

Jimovi trvalo opravdu opravdu dlouho, než přemluvil Sebastiana ke spolupráci, ale ani teď si Seb nebyl jistý, proč vlastně souhlasil.

Seb byl opřený o parapet. Měl výhled na dveře Moriartyho pracovny a vedlejší chodbu, ve které vyhlížel svého zaměstnavatele. V duchu si slíbil, že už nikdy neskočí na Jimovi štěněčí oči, když se na chodbě objevil Moriarty.

Sebastian nahodil co nejvážnější tvář. „Pane Moriarty.“ řekl a stoupl si tak, aby byl Moriarty zády k pracovně.

„Pane Morane, nemáte být s mým synem?“ zeptal se Moriarty vážně.

Seb přikývl. „Máte pravdu, ale on teď něco opisuje, tak jsem se rozhodl toho využít a o něco vás požádat.“

„Také jsem s vámi chtěl mluvit.“ přikývl Moriarty.

„Vážně? O co jde?“

„Ze zákona máte právo na volno. Chtěl jsem vědět, kdy si ho máte v úmyslu vybrat.“

„Já... no...“ Seb se zarazil, jelikož z pracovny vylezl Jim. Jakmile uviděl otce, otočil se na patě a opět zmizel v pracovně. „...eh... Příští týden ve čtvrtek by se mi to hodilo.“ vyhrkl Seb.

„Dobře.“ přikývl Moriarty. „Středa čtvrtek máte volno.“

„Oba dva dny?“ podivil se Seb.

Moriarty přikývl. „Tak pojďte, potřebuji k tomu váš podpis a mezitím mi můžete říct, co jste chtěl.“ s těmi slovy se otočil a zamířil do pracovny s Moranem v patách.

„To už je jedno. Chtěl jsem vás poprosit o volno na čtvrtek.“ řekl Moran, zatímco doufal, že Jim použil plán B a už v pracovně nebude.

„Oh nějaká slavnost?“ prohodil Moriarty.

Seb věděl, že jen udržuje konverzaci a nezajímá ho její obsah, dokud nebudou v pracovně, ale přesto odpověděl.

„Molly Hooperová se vdává.“

„Hmm hezké. Jak se daří Jamesovi?“

„Dobře. Velmi dobře.“ odpověděl Seb.

„Hotovo!“ ozval se za nimi nadšený Jim.

Seb se ohlédl.

„Pan Moran mi něco podepíše a hned se ti bude věnovat.“ řekl Moriarty, než vstoupil do pracovny.

Jim se usmál na Sebastiana, který ho probodl pohledem.

 

 

„Děkuji, že jsi ho zabavil.“ usmál se Jim, když už byli mimo dům.

„Už nikdy po mně nechtěj něco takového.“ zamračil se Sebastian.

„Ty se zlobíš?“ zeptal se váhavě Jim.

"Nezlobím se jen..." Seb se odmlčel. „Jen kdyby se na to přišlo... nebo na cokoliv co s tebou dělám a oba víme že je to špatně, tak... Tobě by možná dali domácí vězení, ale mně... mně může tvůj otec udělat úplně cokoliv.“ znovu se odmlčel.

Jim omotal ruce kolem jeho paže a tiskl se k němu. „Tak dobře. Už nebudeme chodit k otci do pracovny.“ přitom se povzbudivě usmál na učitele.

„Jo a mimochodem příští týden tady dva dny nebudu.“

„Cože? Ale proč?“ podivil se Jim a překvapeně pohlédl na Sebastiana.

„Budu mít volno.“ pokrčil rameny Moran.

„Můžu jít s tebou?“

„Víš, volno je od toho, aby si člověk odpočinul od práce.“ prohodil Seb. „A ty do ni spadáš.“

„Jo ták~“

Seb na něho tázavě pohlédl.

Jim po něm loupl pohledem. „Takže já jsem pro tebe jen práce?“

„Ano. Ne...“ Seb zaváhal. „Jistě, že ne.“

Jim mlčel.

„Neboj, Jime, ty pro mě rozhodně nikdy nebudeš jen práce.“

„To doufám...“ prohodil Jim a tiskl se k němu. Nedokázal udržet uražený výraz.

 

*-*

 

„Pane Morane, vítám vás zpět.“ usmála se Jimova matka.

„Madam.“ kývl hlavou Sebastian. Opatrně chytil nabízenou ruku a naznačil polibek na hřbet ruky.

„Co jste tu nebyl, mluvil Jim jenom o vás a o tom, co by jste se zrovna učili. A hlavně jak moc se mu stýská.“ řekla matka a zakroutila hlavou. „Vy jste opravdu výjimečný učitel.“ dodala, než odešla.

Sebastian zamířil do Jimovi ložnice. Nedokázal si představit jak o něm jim mluví. Ale nedivil se mu. Jemu se už první den stýskalo. Zvykl si na Jimovu přítomnost a po dva dny mu chyběla. Měl Jima rád. Možná víc, než jak by měl mít učitel rád svého žáka.

Seb se zastavil před dveřmi Jimova pokoje a zaklepal. Po chvíli se ozvalo vstupte. Otevřel dveře a rozhlédl se, zatímco za sebou zavíral.

Jim stál na balkoně a hleděl ven. „Položte to na stůl“ mávl rukou, aniž by se ohlédl.

Seb pozvedl obočí, zatímco došel k balkónovým dveřím a opřel se o futra. Po chvíli ticha zaklepal na dveře.

Jim se otočil s podmračeným pohledem, ale jakmile uviděl svého učitele, nadšeně se usmál. „Sebby!“ vyhrkl. Přiskočil k němu a pevně ho obejmul.

„Ahoj, Jime.“ Seb omotal ruce kolem jeho drobného těla a tiskl ho k sobě. „Jak ses měl?“zeptal se o moment později, když ho pracně odtáhl.

„Bylo mi smutno, ale teď už je to pryč.“ usmál se Jim.

„Tak to jsem rád.“ přikývl Sebastian.

„Co budeme dělat?“

„Učit se.“

„Pojď ven.“ zaškemral Jim.

„To asi nepůjde. Podívej se na ty mraky, co nevidět bude pršet.“ zavrtěl hlavou Seb.

Jim vyšel na balkon. Pohlédl na nebe s podmračeným výrazem.

Sebastian si opřel předloktí o balkónový sloupek a rozhlédl se po okolí.

„Otec...“ zamumlal Jim, když se kousek od nich zastavil kočár.

Seb pohlédl dolů stejným směrem.

Moriarty vystoupil a rozhlédl se. Když si jich všiml, kývl hlavou. Kývnutí opětovali. „Už jste zpátky, pane Morane.“ Nejspíš to měla být otázka, ale nevyzněla tak.

„Kde jsi byl?“zeptal se Jim a naklonil se přes okraj.

Moriarty neodpověděl. Sundal si klobouk, než vstoupil do domu.

Jim si něco nespokojeně zamumlal.

„Dávej pozor.“ řekl Sebastian vážně, když se Jim naklonil ještě víc.

„Myslíš že by mě ten pád zabil?“

„O ty kameny, které vám dláždí cestu, by sis tu hlavu určitě rozbil.“

„Zajímavé...“ pousmál se Jim.

„Nedělej kraviny. Pojď, je čas se učit.“ Seb se narovnal.

„No tak jo...“ přikývl Jim. Chtěl se nadzvednout, ale ruka mu podklouzla a málem by se zřítil dolů, kdyby ho Sebastian nechytil.

„Co jsem ti říkal?!“ zamračil se Moran a otočil Jima čelem k sobě.

Jim se mu podíval do očí. „Myslím, že jsem našel svého rytíře na bílém koni.“

Sebastian se zarazil. "Co..?"

Jim se nepatrně naklonil k němu.

Už se skoro dotýkali, ale na posledníchvíli se Seb narovnal.

„Pojď...“ zamumlal rychle a úplně rudý šel dovnitř.

Jim ho nadšeně následoval.

 

*-*

 

Jimové vrásky zamračení se ještě víc prohloubily.

Seb to s úsměvem pozoroval.

„Tahle?“ zeptal se nejistě Jim a ukázal na jednu z lžiček.

„Musíš si být jistý.“ řekl Sebastian.

Venku pršelo už druhým dnem, a tak se Moran rozhodl, že proberou věci, jako je správný výběr příborů k určitému jídlu. Jim uměl základních deset, ale se zbytkem bojoval.

„Tahle!“ řekl Jim vítězoslavně a ukázal na jinou lžičku.

Sebastian zavrtěl hlavou a ukázal na vidličku. „Tahle.“ řekl s úspěšně potlačeným úsměvem.

„Ale no ták!“ Jim rozhodil rukama. „Tohle už mě nebaví! Pojď dělat něco jiného...“ zaškemral Jim a co nejsmutnějšíma očima hleděl na svého učitele.

„Tohle na mě už nezkoušej. A navíc, tohle máš už dávno umět!“ zavrtěl hlavou Seb.

„Sebby, prosím~“

„Jime...“

„A co když tě přesvědčím?“ skočil mu do řeči Jim.

„To by mě zajímalo jak?“ pousmál se Seb.

Jim odhrnul příbory. Zapřel se dlaněmi o stůl a vstal. Položil si kolena na desku stolu a pomalu se dostal k Sebastianovi.

Moran se dlaněmi opíral o stůl, zatímco zkoumavě pozoroval Jima.

„Myslím, že vím, že víš, jak tě chci přesvědčit.“ usmál se Jim a natáhl se k němu. „Sebby...“ šeptl centimetr od jeho úst, než ho políbil.

Sebastian na chvíli překvapeně strnul. Poté položil dlaně na Jimova ramena a odtáhl ho. „Tohle nemůžeme...“

Jim se zamračil. „Nemůžeme nebo nechceš?“

„Nemůžeme.“

Jim se posadil na stůl. Chytil Sebastiana jednou rukou za límec a přitáhl ho k sobě. Druhou ruku omotal kolem jeho krku a opět ho políbil.

Tentokrát se Seb na chvíli přidal, než ho odstrčil. „Sakra, Jime!“ vyhrkl a ustoupil o dva kroky.

Jim seskočil ze stolu. „Ale líbilo se ti to, že?“ usmál se nadšeně.

Lehce rudý Seb se otočil k němu zády. „I tak. Nemůžeme.“ řekl nakonec.

Jim k němu přistoupil a obejmul ho. Sebastian hleděl na Jimovi ruce, která leželi na jeho hrudi. „Jime.“ šeptl, než se kousl do rtu.

„Neboj, Sebby, nepřijdou na to...“ uculil se Jim.

„Jestli mě vyhodí, tak to bude kvůli tobě...“ zamumlal Seb a otočil se v objetí.

 

*-*

 

Když deště skončili a venku už nebylo mokro, jezdili daleko, kde si byli jistí, že mají soukromí.

Seb se dál pokoušel učit Jima.

Jim se učil, ale ne tak moc jako předtím. Teď se zajímal víc o Sebastiana a o to co s ním může dělat, než o nějaké učení.

Po pár dnech si Seb uvědomil, že toho lze využít. Dokud Jim neřekl, co chtěl Seb slyšet, nedostal žádnou pusu. Fungovalo to perfektně.

Když pršelo byli schovaní u Jima v ložnici. Sebastianovi se dařilo krotit Jima a zároveň ho učit. Ale dalo to opravdu velkou práci.

 

*-*

 

„Teď si pro...“

„Ne, chci, abys mi četl.“ skočil mu do řeči Jim.

„Četl? A co?“

Jim přiskočil ke knihovně a začal ji projíždět pohledem. „Tady je...“ rozzářil se a natáhl se po jedné z knih.

Seb mu koukl přes rameno. „Tohle už jsme četli.“ upozornil.

Jim se otočil a strčil mu ji do ruk. „Četli, ale ne celou.“

„Poslední kapitolu sis měl přečíst sám a tvrdil jsi, že jsi to četl.“ zamračil se Seb při pohlédl na Jima.

„Jo~ četl jsem to, ale ty jsi mi to nečetl.“ uculil se Jim.

Sebastian si povzdechl a šel si sednou do křesla, kde nechal ležet svůj kabát.

 

*-*

 

„Tady.“ Moriarty zvedl dopis a podal ho manželce, která seděla naproti němu.

Jimova matka si vzala dopis a rychle si ho pročetla. „Zrovna ona...“ zamumlala, než vrátila dopis.

„Adlerovi jsou vlivní a..“

„Jistě, ale víš přece, jaká je ta jejich dcera...“

„Vím a taky z toho nejsem nějak extra nadšený, ale píší to jasně. Buď náš James nebo Sherlock Holmes.“

„Irene se k němu hodí...“

„Jdu to říct Jamesovi.“ ukončil Moriarty rozhovor a vstal.

 

*-*

 

Jim přestal foukat Sebastianovi na krk a narovnal se.

Moran chtěl číst dál, ale Jim mu vzal knihu a odložil ji na stolek vedle křesla.

„Jime, co to..?“

Jim se nadzvedl, aby se otočil. Nohy si položil mezi Sebastianovi nohy a opěradlo křesla. Jim se s úsměvem posadil na jeho klín. Naklonil se k polibku, zatímco mu začal rozepínat košili.

Sebastian se ho bez úspěchů snažil odtáhnout. Jim se k němu při každém pokusu víc tiskl.

„Počkej..“ dostal ze sebe Seb mezi polibky.

Jim jen nespokojeně zamrčel.

Sebastian položil ruce na jeho hruď a konečně ho odtáhl. „Tady ne...“ zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ale no ták.“ zakňoural Jim. „Nikdo nikdy nepřišel.“ přitom chytil Sebbyho dlaně do svých a přiložil si je ke rtům.

„Stejně. Tohle to nevydržíš?“

„Ne.“ zavrtěl hlavou Jim a vklouzl rukama pod jeho košili. Naklonil se a dal mu pusu na hruď. „Pro jednou, Sebby.“

„Ale...“

Jim ho umlčel polibkem. „Copak ty nechceš?“

„Chci a ani netušíš jak moc.“

„Tak vidíš.“ usmál se Jim a opět ho políbil.

Seb to nakonec vzdal. Vlastně měl pravdu, nikdy nikdo nepřišel. Sebastian se narovnal, přitiskl Jima k sobě a pokusil se dostat pod jeho triko.

Jim spokojeně zasténal, když Seb začal laskat jeho krk.

No a přesně v tu chvíli se dveře ložnice rozrazili.

„Jamesi, mu...“ Moriarty se zarazil.

Sebastian sebou trhl.

„Otče, ne!“ vyhrkl Jim a vyskočil na nohy.

Moriarty probodl syna pohledem.

Sebastian rychle vstal a ještě rychleji si začal zapínat knoflíky.

„Pojďte za mnou.“vyštěkl Moriarty. Sebastian neochotně vykročil.

Jim mu skočil do cesty. „Počkej, on..!“

„Jamesi, ustup!“ obořil se na něj Moriarty.

„Ale...“ Jim chytil Sebbyho ruku a tiskl se k němu. „Tohle ne...“

„Jamesi!“ vyštěkl Moriarty.

Jim sebou trhl. „Nedělej to...“ šeptl zoufale. "Prosím, neber mi ho...“

Moriarty k nim přistoupil. Odtrhl Jima a hodil ho k posteli.

Seb k němu chtěl automaticky jít, ale Moriarty ho strčil směrem ke dveřím.

„To nesmíš!“ vykřikl Jim a rozběhl se za nimi.

Moriarty rychle zavřel. Dvě cvaknutí zámku stačili k pochopení, ale i přesto Jim zalomcoval klikou.

„Sebby!“ vykřikl Jim a začal mlátit do dveří. Po chvíli toho nechal a sesunul se na zem.

 

„Jeďte!“ ozval se Moriartyho příkaz z venku.

Jim sebou trhl. Vyskočil na nohy a vyběhl na balkon. „Stůj!“ vykřikl zoufale, když uviděl odjíždějící kočár.

„S tebou si to ještě vyřídím!“zavrčel Moriarty, když pohlédl na syna.

„Proč jsi to udělal?!“ vyštěkl Jim. „Vadil ti, že je to muž, nebo že není z vlivné rodiny?!“

„Jamesi, varuji tě!“

„Co?! Mám se bát?!“ odsekl Jim, než se otočil a zalezl zpět do ložnice. Kdyby nebyl ve třetím patře určitě by skočil dolů a rozběhl by se za kočárem.

„Sebby...“ šeptl Jim a přešel ke křeslu. Sedl si a schoulil se do klubíčka. Přitom k sobě tiskl Moranův kabát. Netrvalo to moc dlouho, když se rozbrečel.

Jim to věděl. Věděl, že se jeho otec postará, aby se už nikdy nepotkali. Když byl někdo, kdo Moriartymu nepadl do oka, odjel do armády a už se nikdy nevrátil.

 

*-*

 

„Drahý, Jamesi.“ začal Moriarty naštvaně.

Jim ho ignoroval. 

Už uběhli dva týdny od Sebastianova odjezdu do armády.

Jim dostal nového učitele, ale toho neposlouchal. Při každé příležitosti utekl nebo se pokusil učitele smrtelně nebo alespoň vážně zranit.

„Díky tvé paličatosti padlo zasnoubení s Adlerovou.“ pokračoval Moriarty.

Jim nepřítomně dloubl do jídla.

„Můžeš si gratulovat.“ zavrčel Moriarty a vstal. Natáhl ruku, aby pomohl manželce vstát a spolu pak opustili jídelnu.

Jim hodil po dveřích vidličku, kterou zrovna držel a opustil jídelnu jiným východem. Bezcílně zamířil do stájí. 

Koně na kterém jezdil Moran, Moriarty prodal. Jim obejmul svého koně a úspěšně potlačil slzy.

 

*-*

 

Jim každým dnem připomínal víc a víc ducha, než žijící osobu. Jedl a pil velmi málo a noci spíš probděl, než prospal.

Matku to trápilo, Moriartyho štvalo.

Jim dokonce přestal napadat učitele. Jen tak seděl nebo ležel a zíral do prázdna.

Matka nejednou přesvědčovala Moriartyho, aby poslal pro Sebastiana, ale oba věděli, že by ho už nikdo nenašel. Bylo velice pravděpodobné, že už v nějaké bitvě zemřel a kdyby ne, tak je stejně velice malá šance, že by ho našli.

Tohle věděl i Jim a trápilo ho to víc, než by si byl ochoten kdy přiznat.

Měl noční můry, kde viděl Sebastiana umírat, ze kterých se budil s výkřiky a pláčem. Nedokázal s tím nic dělat. Stejně jako ho rodiče nedokázali donutit jíst, pít nebo spát.

 

*-*

 

Jim se s výkřikem probudil. Posadil se a promnul si čelo.

Zase ten sen o tom, jak Sebastian umřel. Tentokrát to Jimovi přišlo skutečnější, než kdy dřív.

Vstal a přešel ke křeslu, kde ležel přehozený přes opěradlo Moranův kabát. To jediné, co mu po něm zbylo. Jim si ho oblékl a objal se. Poté pomalým krokem došel na balkon. Hleděl na měsíc v úplňku, který svítil na celé okolí.

Jim zavřel oči a potlačil nával slz. Dlouho tam tak stál, zatímco si v hlavě přemítal všechno, co zažil se Sebastianem.

Nikdy si neodpustil to, že nepočkal. Kdyby počkal, určitě by se teď těšil na ráno, kdy by potkal Sebastiana.

Jim zavrtěl hlavou a zahnal chmurné myšlenky. V hlavě si nechal pouze ty hezké. Ty kdy se Sebby směje a je s ním daleko od tohoto domu. Daleko od nenáviděného otce.

S myšlenkami na šťastného Sebastiana vylezl na balkónový sloupek a skočil…


End file.
